


Mind melding mess

by queerayyy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also I don't even like Spock like this so idk, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Meld, Uhura and Spock weren't a thing, has this been done before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how mind melds are like, super awesome? Ever thought about how you could do some amusing stuff with it? Well, I decided Spock would be my victim so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind melding mess

"Remind me why I thought this was a good idea again?" McCoy growled as he sat down opposite of you. In a whim of boredom you had decided that the infamous truth or dare was a good way to kill time while you were accidentally locked up on the bridge during a power black-out with Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura. Scotty working on releasing you all as soon as possible.

Kirk had just dared Bones to jump around on one leg, he had said something about it being 'bad for my knees' but after threatening him with a required week off, Bones gave in. He now looked around for the next victim when he said,

"Y/n! You started the game, so why not try it yourself. Truth or dare?" You thought for a moment, and realized you sat quite nicely next to Spock, and didn't want to change that since you already rarely saw him because med bay was a nonexistent place for him. All of you sat on the floor in a circle, and you had, unbeknownst to Spock, tried to put as little space between you two as possible without being noticed.

"Truth," You said, hoping the question wouldn't be too terrible. This was always the nightmare of high school sleep overs.

"Well then..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully before asking, "Tell us about your worst guilty pleasure song." You scowled remembering him walking in on you having this song turned up when you were doing some late night cleaning.

"We haven't got all day y/n." Kirk said, a mischievous smile on his face. You buried your face in your hands and said.

"Fine, it's All star by smash mouth." Uhura stared at you in surprise.

"But that song is ancient! And awful too! Why in the world?" Sulu shook his head in agreement.

"Okaaaaay let's move on." You sighed at Kirk's words and looked at him,

"Fine, I want to know your guilty pleasure song." Almost everyone had soon shared their guilty pleasure songs, most of them being from around the 2000's _very_ coincidentally. Songs like Bleeding love, Every time we touch, Call me maybe and others passing by, though Bones admitted his was Bad case of loving you.

"What about you Spock?" Chekov asked, as he had been the last one.

"I don't listen to music, actually." Everyone looked at him with either shock or confusion.

"But how do you nót listen to music?" You asked him.

"Well, I find it easier to focus when there's less noise around, and it's not enjoyable enough for me." You shrugged. "But I guess I should ask someone now. Uhura, truth or dare?"

After Uhura answered the question of what her favorite color was(Spock hadn't seemed to realise that the questions were supposed to be awkward or amusing) and you telling everyone about your most awkward moment at starfleet academy, it was your turn to ask again, and since you had already asked everyone else you turned to Spock. "Truth or dare?" You were nervous, you had partially wanted to ask him, but also not, and the fact you were quite close was actually not helping now.

"Well, we've had quite a few Truths now, so I will take on a Dare." You wrecked your brain until you thought of something, you knew you might regret it, but honestly this being locked up thing was making you more and more risky than usual.

"Mind meld with me," You said, "But you need to openly react to whatever you see." You felt heat rise to your face, but it was dark so any sign of a blush would go unnoticed.

"Are you sure y/n? Mind melding can go terribly wrong and I don't have the equipment to help if it does." McCoy stated, looking quite worried.

"Doctor, I trust you know I'm quite experienced, so the chance of this going wrong are a mere 0.01 percent rounded up. I also believe miss y/n is well aware of the risk." Bones shrugged, mumbling that he just wanted to be safe. "Well then, shall we begin?" You nodded and faced him, trying to focus on the dare.

He reached out his hand and placed his fingers gently on your face, you closed your eyes so you wouldn't give away anything. You hoped he didn't feel you blush, but realized it wouldn't matter with what you had planned. After a few seconds you could feel the mind meld had begun, and started thinking about your fantasies, first you let him see how you imagined making out with him.

"Oh my, I did not know what to expect but this was most definitely not it." You felt a smile appear on your face as you went further though not entirely sure who the happiness belonged to, now you were making out on a bed, slowly taking off clothes.

"I think I know where this is going." He updated, then you opened your eyes smiling and showed him puppies and pandas and many other cute things to throw him off. You could feel you had succeeded but he quickly closed the connection.

"That was quite an unexpected turn of events, miss y/n." He stated, you laughed hard, the others not sure how to react.

"What did you show him?" Chekov asked, who was apparently the only one who dared to ask.

"Puppies, and pandas and kittens. Then they died." You stated calmly, still smiling at how Spock had responded and ignoring the shocked faces of the others. You decided that laughing was the best way to ignore the fact that you were embarrassed to no end by Spock's reactions, though you figured he thought it best to not tell others even if it was just for privacy reasons.

"Did somebody say kittens?" A familiar Scottish voice said as the lights turned on. "What have you lads been doin' over here?" Scotty asked, inspecting the strange circle of people on the floor.

"Truth or Dare." McCoy stated in his usual drawl as he stood up and left.

"Ohh, I used to play that in high school, brilliant game!" Everyone now stood up and walked away. You brushed off some dust and headed after Bones, not wanting him to become angry at you for 'skipping work'. You walked towards the door but before you could reach the elevator a hand grabbed your wrist. You turned around to find Spock.

"Is something the matter?" You asked, trying to remain as professional as possible.

"Yes, I would like to discuss the situation that occurred just now, do you mind if we talk somewhere private?" You hated that he was not showing anything that would indicate if this was going to end up good or bad, but replied calmly,

"I should return to my post right now, could we discuss it in the evening? You can meet me in my quarters if that's not a problem." He nodded and left with a simple 'Until tonight.' after which he turned around again and left you thinking about how wrong that must've sounded to anyone who only heard the last sentence. You quickly headed back to med bay to find a grumpy (as usual) Bones tending to one of the people who had probably been involved in the black-out and took this as a sign to get back to work.

During the day you had grown more and more nervous, and couldn't stop thinking about the black haired brown eyed person who would be standing on your figurative doorstep that evening. You had even had to endure an angry Bones scolding at you for spilling alcohol, which you had been running out of, but that was luckily the worst thing that had happened.

"I finished my paperwork so I'll be leaving now. Don't overwork yourself again, and make sure you go to sleep before three!" You sighed as the CMO grunted, he was terrible at taking care of himself even though he was a brilliant doctor. Luckily either you or one of the nurses were always there to make sure he at least slept for six hours a day, but right now you had other worries on your mind.

You reached your quarters, glad to see Spock wasn't there yet. When you entered you stashed away some files and for some reason felt the urge to clean. Figuring you didn't have much else to do you started clearing out all the clothes first and then grabbed things off your floor one by one to see whether they could be put in the trash or back on your desk. After having cleared up most of your floor you heard a knock, startling you slightly as you weren't used to it, seeing as your doorbell was the more obvious option. You walked to the door and opened it, you found Spock standing there. Getting the chance to look into his actual eyes again you smiled vaguely.

"Can I come in?" He asked, still not giving any sign of what was going on in his mind.

"Yeah sure," You stood aside, "I was just cleaning my floor a bit, but now my desk is a mess, so sorry for that." He sat down on a chair and you decided to do the same. He stared at the floor, sitting in a slightly relaxed pose, you looked at him, both taking in his features and at the same time wondering when he was going to speak, butterflies in your stomach.

"Your doorbell doesn't seem to work, I thought I'd let you know." You nodded and mumbled a thanks before he headed straight to the point.

"I have been thinking about what happened today, and I feel that it would be illogical to get in a relationship with you, as it would obstruct my objectivity when faced with certain situations and it is against the starfleet regulations." You felt your world crash down slowly. You knew there had been little chance of him even being into you, but it still hurt to hear those words out loud. You leaned your elbows on your legs and put your head in your hands.

"So, you are not interested in me?" He still didn't look at you. "You know Kirk wouldn't care about anyone dating anyone on the ship though right? I mean, it doesn't change the fact that you don-" Your chin got lifted and before you knew it his lips were on yours. For a few seconds you were confused but then you kissed back, your hands wrapping around his neck. You opened your mouth and his tongue slid in earning a short moan from you. After a few more seconds you both pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that." Spock stood up, you could still feel the ghost of his lips, too intoxicated by it and wanting more, he had to want more too, but what was stopping him?

"What's wrong?" You asked, it had to be, he had to feel something.

"I think... Something went wrong with the mind meld it has to be." Spock now pacing across your room, you realized what was going on.

"Spock," You stood up and grabbed his shoulders finally making him stop. He looked into your eyes and threw a short glance at your lips before focusing again. "It is entirely possible for humans to become attracted to someone after they find out about that person's feelings for them, really, the mind meld went completely fine."

"But I'm Vulcan we are not the same, it is not logical." You rubbed a thumb over his cheek, holding his face. "I need Doctor McCoy to see if nothing truly went wrong during the meld, maybe this is just because of your feelings for me and I am feeling them now because of that." He walked out of your room, you decided to follow him.

"But wouldn't that make you attracted to yourself since you get the same feelings?" You asked, when he didn't reply you sighed, "Fine, I'll get myself checked out too then."

After you had explained the situation to Bones, or at least you said something might have gone wrong with the mind meld, but left out the other stuff, he checked on you first, and nothing seemed to have changed. He then checked Spock, who, apart from mild anxiety seemed to be the same as usual. After being forced to check two more times the doctor got to go back to his beloved paperwork and the two of you left again.

"Do you wanna come to my quarters again and talk about it or just head back to your own room?" Spock didn't reply and just stood, leaning against the wall. You reached out and stroked his jawline, looking into his eyes again.

"Look, it's okay if you need some time," Your voice was a near whisper, giving him a short kiss, "I can wait for part two of that as long as you want me to, but you have to tell me. Say it and I'll wait." You looked hopeful, though it was a small thread of hope, you held on with all the strength you had.

"I..." He looked into your eyes, and for the first time his emotions made sense to you as uncertainty floated in his eyes and across his face. "I need time. I can't make a decision while I am not able to see the situation clearly." You nodded. The hope was still there, though heavily diminished. You took a step back and said,

"Then I will retire now, good night." You walked back to your quarters and went to bed thinking about what happened.

The next day was just okay, there were some patients, though mainly paperwork and trying to make sure you still had enough supplies and other boring administrative things. During lunch break however, Kirk came up to you.

"Hey, Bones told me you and Spock visited med bay last night, and Spock was acting pretty odd today, is something wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned, but you doubted he would shut up if you told him the truth.

"Spock thought something went wrong with the mind meld and had some conflicting feelings afterwards, so he wanted to see the Doctor to make sure it was okay." You summarized, hoping that would get him off your neck as you put one of the hundreds of papers from one pile to the next. You had all medical data on paper in case of emergency, and were supposed to put it in the computer since you lost some information during the black-out.

"Yeah, he told me that. The strange thing is though, that according to Bones everything is fine, so why is he still acting odd?" You looked back at Kirk, he knew something was up. "Now something tells me you know more, and it involved more time." He raised his eyebrow as you realized you had stood outside the med bay, and Bones probably told Kirk about that. Putting the pieces together you figured he had wanted to leave med bay but wanted to wait until you were done, catching the last seconds of your conversation.

"Fine I'll tell you, but if you bother Spock or anyone about this I'm shooting you out in an escape pod and not bringing you back until you apologize for every second you talk about it." Kirk smirked as he sat down rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"It's that good?" He asked, you checked if no one was around once more before talking.

"Well, during the dare of the mind meld I basically showed him I liked him," You stopped,

"I knew it! It was good wasn't it? What did you show- I'll shut up." Glad your death glare had shut him up you continued.

"He wanted to talk but I had to get back to med bay so he came by at around ten, and he said he didn't want a relationship, then kissed me, and then I had to chase him down to med bay where the doctor found nothing wrong with us, even after checking Spock for three times. After that I told him I'd wait if he told me to, he said he needed time and that he couldn't decide when he couldn't clearly see the situation." You finished and stared at Kirk who was now biting his fist in what was probably an attempt to not talk.

"Are you serious! That sounds like a straight-up movie plot!" You smiled, "But that totally makes sense, oh god, he's been thinking of you all day, that's why he was so distracted!" A blush appeared on your cheeks, "But he did always seem to be twice as formal around you as normal, probably to make up for his feelings, I need to tell him-"

"What did I just say about the escape pod? You need to let him figure it out for himself!" Kirk looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"But I just want to fasten up the process!" You shook your head and replied,

"No, you let him be, and you should let me be too, I have to put this," You pointed at the pile of papers, "into there." You pointed at the screen.

"Fine, I'll just go check on Scotty, I heard rumors about nothing bad having happened in engineering today." You laughed,

"It's just one o'clock, there's plenty of day left." He laughed too and exited med bay leaving you to your paperwork.

 

It had been a few days since the situation with Spock had happened, and for some mysterious reason every time you had the slightest interaction with Spock, everyone would be staring at you. Luckily for Kirk you had decided to spare him until you had an answer from Spock, so if it went downhill, which became more and more possible, you had a way to vent.  
It was currently two thirty at midnight and you had finished your shift for the day, and was about to go to bed when someone knocked on the door, making you remember the broken doorbell. Having no motivation to open the door you plopped on your bed and when another set of knocks came you shouted through your pillow, "I wanna sleep dammit!"

"I would like to talk to you now if you don't mind." You felt slightly more awake as you recognized the voice belonging to the Vulcan.

"Fine, just a minute!" You said, hurriedly making yourself look decently presentable. You opened the door and immediately stared into those wonderful eyes.

"Can I come in?" You noticed the tone of his voice sounded happier than it had last time he said those words. You let him in and said,

"I'm really tired, I had a morning and evening shift with thirty minutes of sleep in between, if I don't go to sleep I'll become just like the doct-" You got cut off by a pair of warm lips on your own. You smiled and kissed back lazily, though having to pull back because it seemed Spock was way too energetic for your good. He held your face and a sort of smile crossed his face making your body feel very hot suddenly.

"You can stop waiting, though I think _I_ will have to wait until tomorrow, but that's okay." You looked slightly confused, your brain already half asleep. "I want to be with you y/n." Everything clicking in to place you stupidly exclaimed,

"Ohhh." Then you thought of something. You grabbed Spock's hand and headed towards your bed, laying down. You pulled his hand and patted the space next to you. "Come here."

"But we have hardly established a relationship yet, why would we alreaaaa-" You pulled him down and snuggled up to him, not allowing him to continue talking.

"Just shut up and hug me." You smiled as his arms enveloped you and you slowly drifted away.

~~~Extra scene~~~

"I'm sorry, I told you!" You sat down in the chair as Kirk shouted out his apologies.

"Well, let's say 99 more of those and I'll allow you back on." The grin on your face grew wider.

"Technically I should stop you from taking over the ship, but since I can hardly disagree punishment isn't appropriate, I'll let it slide." Spock looked down at you, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would be great if you [considered buying me a Ko-fi.](https://ko-fi.com/M4M4FU9B)  
> Live long and prosper!


End file.
